The Wind, The Storm, The Rose
by Lunarwing-Hawktalon
Summary: Welcome to the new Clans, FireClan, FlareClan, FlameClan and ForestClan. Join three kits of FlareClan as they struggle to cope with the idiocy of their fellow Clanmates. Please read, review and flame all you like! Enjoy and have a good laugh!
1. Prologue

Prologue

One peaceful night in FlareClan, nothing was stirring, not even that half dead mouse on the fresh kill pile. The lake was calm, as calm as you can get with those stupid Twolegs hooning on it in the middle of the night.

A pain stricken yowl pierced the cool night air.

"Quick grab a cactus, Sandcastle is kitting," commanded a big white tom cat. That tom had yellow paws.

"I'm on it," a smaller nut brown tabby tom replied, saluted, and scampered off in search of the needed cactus.

The white tom hurried across a moonlit clearing, jaws clamped around a bundle of herbs. He ran into another den, the den where the yowling was erupting from. "No need to fear, Yellowsnow is here."

Yes it is true, his name is Yellowsnow. A sandy cat stopped writing on the floor.

"Well," said a sandy she-cat. "This is Windykit, Stormkit and Rosekit."

"Congratulations on your litter," Yellowsnow mewed.

"Thanks," Sandcastle replied.

The nut brown tabby tom that was mentioned earlier hurried in, sure enough, with a cactus. "I got the cactus," he proclaimed.

"Thanks Nuthead," Sandcastle said.

Yes, his name is Nuthead. Nuthead dropped the prickly cactus in front of Sandcastle. Sandcastle bent her head and began to chew on the cactus. "Yum."

"Come on Nuthead, time to go," Yellowsnow said.

Nuthead nodded and followed Yellowsnow out of the nursery. "Hey, I got a prophecy."

"When?" Yellowsnow asked curiously.

"Yesterday," Nuthead said.

Yellowsnow spun around. "A- and you di-didn't tell me." His eyes glazed over and he tried not to cry.

"The almighty storm, the peaceful rose, the insane windy one, will save the Clans from utter destruction," Nuthead said.

"It must be important, it has the word utter destruction," Yellowsnow said.

"Yeah so?" Nuthead asked.

"I don't know, it sounded cool." Yellowsnow said defensively.

"What does utter mean?" Nuthead suddenly asked.

"Cows have them," Yellowsnow informed his apprentice.

"KK," Nuthead said.

"That's my thing," Yellowsnow snapped.

"Yes sir," Nuthead saluted.

* * *

><p><strong>A little short, but, hey, its the prologue. <strong>**Okay so, things you should know**

**Number 1: Lunarwing + Hawktalon = no more sanity for you**

**Number 2: Hawktalon updates, Lunarwing helps write it**

**Number 3: Usually I would say no flames, but since this is a parody and I don't really care, knock yourself out, FLAMES FLAMES FLAMES!**

**Number 4: Review**

**Number 5: Any one got any silly cat names that I can use? Leaders are taken, and that's about it. I have many more names, but I would like to see what you awesome readers of my parody come up with.**

**~Hawktalon**


	2. Meet the kits

**Review answers!**

**Hi: I found the name Sandcastle hilarious for some strange reason . . .**

**xXAquamentiXx: Yep, he's in here :D**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Windykit opened his icy blue eyes. He looked around to find that he was in a small, warm den. There was another cat in the den with them, white with red love hearts. She was in a different nest, thank StarClan. Windykit would catch cooties.

He noticed a sandy orange she cat lying in the same nest as him. Oh no. "Eww, cooties," he shrieked, jumping out of his nest.

"Oh Windykit dear," the she cat said, bending down to lick him.

"Who are you?" Windykit asked.

"I am Sandcastle," she said. "I'm also your mother."

Windykit's eyes widened and a huge grin covered his face. "I like sandcastles."

"I'm sure you do," Sandcastle sighed.

"Eww, cooties," a bigger black tom yelped, springing out of the same nest as Sandcastle. "Oh Stormkit dear," Sandcastle cooed again, bending down to lick him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sandcastle," she said.

"I'm Windykit," Windykit said, padding over to Stormkit.

"Hi, I'm Stormkit," Stormkit mewed.

"Hey wanna play moss toss?" Windykit asked.

"Sure," Stormkit said.

Windykit began to pick the moss off Sandcastle's nest. Stormkit joined him. Soon they had constructed the biggest ball of moss in their entire lives.

"Catch," Windykit shrieked, pegging the moss ball at Stormkit.

Stormkit caught it and threw it back. Windykit dodged it. "Ninja skills," he said proudly.

Windykit raced over to the moss ball. He tossed it over his shoulder. When he looked around, Stormkit hadn't caught it. It had splattered all over a huge black tom.

Windykit raced over to what was left of his nest and hid. "Who threw that?" the tom demanded.

"It was Windykit," Stormkit said quickly, not wanting to anger the cat.

The big tom walked over to the nest and loomed over Windykit. "Hi," he said nicely.

"Who are you?" Windykit and Stormkit asked for the second time that day.

"I am Starstar, leader of almighty FlareClan," Starstar said.

"Wow, I want to be Starstar one day," Windykit said in awe.

"No, you will be Windystar," Starstar said.

"But I want to be Starstar," Windykit wailed.

"Come on," a new voice said. "Are you sure these are my brothers?"

"Who are you?" Starstar, Windykit and Stormkit asked.

"I'm Rosekit," Rosekit sighed. "I was rudely awoken by these mouse brains playing moss ball with my nest."

"You should know better Starstar, she's your daughter," Sandcastle said.

"I should," Starstar grinned sheepishly. "But I don't."

Sandcastle rolled her eyes. "Don't you have some leader stuff to do?"

"Oh yeah, Nuthead said he had a prophecy, I shall go find him," Starstar said like it was the smartest thing he had ever said. He ran out of the nursery.

"What happened in here?" the cat with love hearts asked.

"You know Loveheart, the kits and Starstar had a wild game of moss ball," Sandcastle sighed.

Loveheart looked around at the floor, where the moss had exploded everywhere, "Wild game."

"Kits you must repair the nest and only then you may sleep," Sandcastle ordered, sitting down and looking at the kits expectantly.

The kits made their nest just big enough for the three of them, and lay down to sleep. Sandcastle sighed. It was only the first day and she was already exhausted. In addition, she didn't have a nest.

"Legopaw," Sandcastle yowled. Legopaw was Sandcastle's personal slave, thanks to Starstar.

A little multicoloured tom walked into the nursery. "Yes Sandcastle."

"Can you gather me some moss for a nest?" Sandcastle mewed.

"Yes Sandcastle," Legopaw answered and scampered off.

He returned some time later with the moss. "Thank you Legopaw," Sandcastle said.

"Yes Sandcastle," Legopaw said quietly, hurrying out of the nursery, his awesome pelt shining in the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>FlareClan<strong>

Leader: Starstar – black tom with white flecks.  
>Mate: Sandcastle<p>

Deputy: Onedirection – Gray she cat with yellow eyes. Obsessed with One Direction (as the name suggests)

Medicine Cat: Yellowsnow – Big white tom with yellow paws.  
>Apprentice: Nuthead – Small brown tabby tom with blue eyes<p>

Warriors:

Pineapple – orange she cat with gold stripes  
>Apprentice: Crookedpaw<p>

Nightlight – black she cat with pale blue eyes  
>Apprentice: Firepaw<p>

Stupidmaths – gray tom who loves maths

Earthquake – huge brown she cat with brown eyes. The ground shakes when she walks.  
>Apprentice: Pawpawpaw<p>

Potatofall – white tom with gray flecks.

Mountaindew – blue tom with green eyes  
>Mate: Loveheart<p>

Milkyway – cream tom with a brown spot on his back

Cheesecake – milky tom with cheese smelling fur

Pumpkinsnout – orange tom with a snout like a jack-o-lantern

Apprentices:

Pawpawpaw – Gray tom with a red paw

Firepaw – orange tom with fire instead of fur.

Crookedpaw – brown she cat with a crooked tail.

Legopaw – multicoloured tom

Queens and Kits

Sandcastle – sandy orange she cat  
>Mate: Starstar<br>Windykit – little white tom with ice blue eyes  
>Rosekit – light brown she cat with black ears<br>Stormkit – big black tom with gray spots and green eyes

Loveheart – pretty white she cat with red love hearts all over her  
>Mate: Mountaindew<p>

Elders

Grumpybum – old gray she cat. Grumpy

Oldcat – elderly gold cat

* * *

><p><strong>Any more cat names, come on, I know you can come up with more names! I just need names, descriptions not so much. Silly names like Lightshade, Mobilephone, Sleepingcat, I don't care. Send 'em in!<strong>

**Did you like it? Yes? No? Review, Flame, go for it! **


	3. The Journey

**REVIEW ANSWERS! YIPPEE!**

**LexiLopezi: Thanks, I'll try to use some of the names **

**AmberFlame: Thanks for the names too**

**Anon: NOO *picks you up off ground and hands you nice cool bottle of water***

**Pale-eye: You will see one of your cat names in here :D**

**SilentShadow of Mountain Clan: Cool name and I'll try to use some of the names**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Woo hoo," Windykit screamed as he ran out of the nursery, face covered in the hugest grin ever in the history of Windykit. "I haven't got permission."

"What a rebel," Stormkit commented as he followed Windykit out of the nursery.

"What an idiot," Rosekit sighed as she walked out of the nursery after her brothers.

"Hey, let's go eat the fresh kill pile," Windykit suggested.

"Okay," Stormkit said, bouncing over to the fresh kill pile. Windykit heaved the biggest squirrel off the fresh kill pile. Stormkit joined him. They dragged it over to where Rosekit was sunning herself.

"We'll eat this first," Windykit said, about to bite into it.

"NOO," Starstar screamed, racing across the camp to the squirrel. "You mustn't eat that squirrel."

"Why?" Windykit challenged.

"Well, um, I . . . Oh just eat it for StarClan's sake," Starstar stammered.

Windykit and Stormkit bit into the squirrel. "Oh StarClan this is good," Windykit said, chewing with his mouth open, squirrel flying everywhere.

"I know," Stormkit agreed. "We'll eat that bird next."

"Hey," called a voice. Rosekit turned to see a multicoloured cat walking over. His blue, red, green, pink, purple and orange pelt glimmered as he walked through a patch of sunlight.

"Woah, StarClan have come to claim their squirrel," Windykit squealed, quickly gulping down the squirrel.

"StarClan? Squirrel? What are you talking about?" the multicoloured cat asked.

Rosekit shook her head. "Please ignore my foolish brothers."

"I'm Legopaw by the way," Legopaw mewed.

"What in StarClan's name is Lego?" Windykit asked.

Legopaw shrugged. "Starstar must know."

"Stop saying for StarClan's sake or what in the name of StarClan," Stormkit said.

"Why, in the name of StarClan?" Windykit asked. Stormkit sighed and ate the last bite of the squirrel.

"Well, I had better skedaddle," Legopaw said, seeing the hunting patrol leaving.

"Skedaddle?" Windykit asked.

"Run away, leave," Legopaw explained slowly. "Nice meeting you Rosekit, and your brothers too."

"Bye," the kits chorused. Legopaw scurried across the clearing and out of the camp, following the hunting patrol.

"You two are so in love," Windykit teased.

"We are not," Rosekit shot back. "I don't even know what Lego is."

"Starstar must know," Stormkit exclaimed, leaping to his paws.

"Let's find Starstar," Windykit yelped, standing up and looking expectantly at Rosekit. "So where is Starstar's den?"

"I don't know, let's ask Sandcastle," Rosekit suggested.

"Okay," Windykit said, padding off to the nursery with his littermates following closely behind. "Hey Sandcastle."

"Oh, there you are," Sandcastle scolded. "Tell me where you're going next time you leave."

"We did," Stormkit replied. "Well, I did."

"I told Loveheart," Windykit smiled happily.

"Is she your mother now?" Sandcastle demanded.

"Yep, or at least to those kits," Windykit said, pointing with his tail to where Loveheart was lying with three kits.

"Woah, Loveheart, they're beautiful," Sandcastle began to comment as she rushed over to the new queen.

Windykit signalled to Stormkit and Rosekit. Together, they snuck out of the nursery. "Hey," a voice said. A brown tom was padding over to them. The three kits screamed, making the warrior cower before their noise. The warrior slunk into the warriors den, casting watchful glances behind him.

"Does anyone know where Starstar's den is?" Windykit asked.

"Behind that pile of rocks, around that twisty tree, across the lake, past the oogga booga monster, over the Sydney Harbour bridge, through the ocean and then you will come to a den, Starstar sleeps in there," a black she-cat said.

"Is there any easier way?" Stormkit asked.

"Well, if you borrow Starstar's flying carpet and fly there, I guess that would be quicker," a cream coloured cat replied.

"Is that it over there?" Rosekit asked, flicking her ears towards a hole in the ground.

"Yep," the two cats replied.

"Thanks," Rosekit mewed uncertainly.

"No problem, I am Nightlight and this is my mate Cheesecake," Nightlight called after the kits.

Windykit, Stormkit and Rosekit proceeded across the clearing in a calm and orderly fashion . . . until,

"YEOWWW," Windykit screamed, falling on the ground.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Rosekit asked.

"I stood on my paw," Windykit whimpered.

Rosekit exchanged a glance with Stormkit. "That's how you walk."

"Oh," Windykit scrabbled to his paws and bounced across the clearing to Starstar's den. He poked his head inside and instantly was sucked in.

"Windykit!" the other kits cried.

"I found the Lego!" Windykit called back.

"We're coming in," Stormkit assured.

"We are?" Rosekit asked.

"We are," Stormkit confirmed. "Windykit is our loyal brother and we must save him from the evil clutches of Lego. Come on Rosekit, are you with me?"

"No, I will stand guard in case Starstar returns," Rosekit said.

"But we need to see Starstar," Stormkit argued. He grunted and pushed Rosekit in the creepy den. Rosekit was sucked in.

"Incoming," Stormkit announced. He ran at the den and burst through the hanging grass. Windykit and Rosekit were crouched around a small block forest.

"Look at this," Windykit said.

"Woah," Stormkit said. He moved closer to see the details of it. Each tree had mini blocks of what the kits suspected was Lego and the river was see-through. Starstar had built each Clan's camp and their territory. "This is Lego."

"It is," Starstar said from behind the kits.

The kits spun around and faced their father, fur fluffed up so much that it began to conduct electricity. "Hi Starstar," Windykit said nicely.

"Hi," Starstar replied. "Now what are you doing in my den, I just got back from crossing the ocean since that stupid oogga booga monster hijacked my flying carpet.Ï'm now running late for my daily massage."

"Oogga booga monster?" Rosekit asked.

"Never mind, you'll find out soon," Starstar said. "Since you have found my secret stash of Lego, let's go see Loveheart's new kitties."

"Okay," the kits said together, and rode atop their father all the way to the nursery.

"There you are," Sandcastle exclaimed again.

"We're here to see the new kitties," Starstar said.

"Well then," Loveheart said, from her nest. "This is Applekit, Frozenkit, Dustkit and Foreverkit."

"I thought you had three kits," Starstar yowled at Loveheart.

"Well Starstar, you see, Foreverkit was delivered by a magical bird believed to be called a stork and almost died from the stork's feathers, for, you see, Foreverkit is allergic to feathers."

"Say what?" Starstar stammered.

"Foreverkit is allergic to feathers," Loveheart explained.

"And you have feathers?" Starstar asked.

Loveheart opened her mouth to reply when, "Good night," Windykit screamed to everyone in the nursery, including that mouse he had snuck in for a midnight snack.

"Good night," everyone shrieked back at him.

Windykit closed his eyes and slept. He might have dreamt of Lego. Maybe. Or pineapples. Or fleas. Or his midnight snack. Whatever it was, he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO DAYS UNTIL THE LAST HOPE IS RELEASED! HAWKTALON IS EXCITED AS YOU CAN SEE BY MY CAPITALS! LUNARWING WANTS HAWKTALON TO SHUT UP ABOUT THE LAST HOPE! BUT DOES HAWKTALON WANT TO? No<strong>

**Pale-eye: Did you realize which cat I used? No? Yes? Cheesecake? Yeah, it was Cheesecake.**

**Anyway, review, flame, eat donuts, go skydiving, visit the oogga booga monster, well actually, I'd rather you not visit the oogga booga monster for he has recently gone into a cannabalistic phase and has eaten all of the Dark Forest, meaning that the Clans don't have to die and can continue to, umm, do whatever cats do in a Clan :D**

**Stay safe, don't run into tables, do not put sherbet in coke (it makes me high), don't fall off the swing, and finally don't throw jellyfish because you could hurt somebody!**

**~Hawktalon**


	4. Meeting Loveheart's Litter

**Yay, review answers! So many reviews, THANKS SO MUCH!**

**LexiLopezi: Thanks**

**Waterstar03: That means a lot **

**Pale-eye: Thanks for letting me use Cheesecake**

**Jayvee1669: I'll use Flightkit later, and she _might _like Windykit**

**On with Chapter Three! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Welcome to the Mouse Tournament," Windykit commentated. "In the brown corner we have, weighing in at 56479268562312654 grams, Mousy." The crowd cheered. "And in the other brown corner we have Potato." The crowd was silent, except for that one mouse that dropped his pin.

Stormkit blinked open his eyes. "Windykit, are you playing with the fresh kill pile again?"

"No," Windykit replied, horrified. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"You're Windykit," Dustkit squeaked from his nest.

"That I am," Windykit replied proudly. "One day I will be known as Starstar."

"No, you'll be known as Windystar," Rosekit said, peering from their nest.

"If I have to," Windykit said sadly.

"It is a great honour to be named a leader under the watchful eye of StarClan," Rosekit mewed wisely, sitting upright and washing a paw.

Windykit nodded slowly. "Okay." He turned back to where he was holding his mouse wrestling completion.

"Hey Stormkit," Applekit meowed. "Can you show us the camp?"

"Yeah," the other three agreed.

Stormkit glanced hopefully at Rosekit. "I think the kits only want you." Rosekit grinned evilly.

"Come on kits," Stormkit said, accepting the fact that he would have to teach the kits about the camp by himself.

Three of the kits, Dustkit, Foreverkit, and Frozenkit tumbled over one another to get out the door. They all tussled in a heap, swiping sheathed paws at each other. Applekit ducked swiftly around them and bolted out the door first.

"Kits, please," Stormkit exclaimed. "We haven't even gotten out the nursery yet."

The kits broke apart and looked at Stormkit. "We are sorry," they said, bowing their heads.

"Okay, go meet Applekit outside," Stormkit said.

"Applekit is outside?" Foreverkit yelped, rushing out the door with her littermates following.

"Good luck," Rosekit mewed solemnly.

"I'll need it with these guys," Stormkit said, padding out of the nursery.

He spotted the kits seated around the fresh kill pile, gazing at it, somewhat mesmerised. "What is _that_?" Stormkit heard Dustkit ask as he walked over.

"It's called a squirrel," Applekit replied.

"How would you know?" Foreverkit shot back.

"I asked," Applekit said shyly, scuffing her light brown paw in the dust.

"That's right Applekit," Stormkit said, defending Applekit. The kits spun around and Applekit glanced at Stormkit gratefully. "That one is a mouse and that's a bird."

"Who's that?" Foreverkit asked, looking at some cats across the camp.

"Let's go meet them," Dustkit suggested, looking at Stormkit for permission.

"Sure," Stormkit said, walking over to the cats with the kits running ahead and stopping, then running a bit more and then waiting for Stormkit.

Stormkit and his littermates were only a few days older than Loveheart's litter, and yet Foreverkit, Dustkit, Frozenkit and Applekit were treating them like idols. Copying everything Stormkit and Rosekit did, as they had learnt to ignore Windykit most of the time.

"Who are you?" Frozenkit asked, reaching the group of cats first.

"I'm Milkyway," a cream coloured tom said.

"I'm Potatofall," a white tom with grey spots said.

"And here comes my apprentice, Legopaw," Milkyway said, spotting Legopaw hurrying over.

"I'm here Milkyway," Legopaw said quietly.

"Why?" Milkyway asked softly. "I said you could have the rest of the day off."

"I don't want the rest of the day off," Legopaw said, looking as if he was going to cry.

"Hey Legopaw," Stormkit interrupted. "Why don't you visit Rosekit in the nursery? She gets really bored."

Legopaw's eyes lit up the forest. "I'll do that." He hurried off.

"Thanks," Milkyway said.

"No problem," Stormkit said, before tiny razor sharp claws pierced his tail. He spun around to see Foreverkit looking up at him, her brown pelt glistening and blue eyes piercing his eyes.

"Hey Stormkit," she said, blinking slowly. "You want to share a mouse with me?"

"No," Stormkit replied in horror. He would never even dream of sharing a den with this she cat. Oh wait.

"Would you like to share a squirrel with me?" Frozenkit asked, mocking his sister.

"Shut up Frozenkit," Foreverkit said.

"Whoever can find the biggest mouse on the fresh kill pie, can share with me," Stormkit declared.

The kits looked at one another, before scampering to the fresh kill pile and sending the contents flying everywhere. Applekit padded over, a huge mouse weighing her down. "Here Stormkit," she said, placing it before him.

Foreverkit walked over, a big squirrel clamped in her jaws. "Beat this Applekit."

"But Foreverkit," Applekit mewed timidly. "That is a squirrel, not a mouse."

Foreverkit snorted. "Of course I know that."

Dustkit dragged a bird over. "Here's a wittle mousey," he said.

Stormkit sighed and glanced at Applekit, sitting uncomfortably behind her mouse, one paw scuffling in the dirt. Applekit looked up and met his eyes, and Stormkit looked away quickly.

Frozenkit strolled over with a mouse, which he placed in front of Stormkit. "Okay, we're down to the final round," Stormkit commentated like Windykit. "Foreverkit and Dustkit can you please put the prey you chose back on the pile." When they returned, Stormkit continued. "Now I will measure the two mice." He pulled Frozenkit's mouse beside Applekit's.

"The winner is Applekit," Stormkit proclaimed, waking up everything and every cat in the forest.

Applekit ducked her head. "Eat with Foreverkit," she said quietly.

"Why? You won, not Foreverkit," Stormkit persuaded.

Applekit glanced to Foreverkit, who was giving her the death stare, then back to Stormkit. "Eat with Foreverkit, she's much better than me," Applekit meowed and stormed off.

Stormkit looked sternly at Foreverkit, who looked delighted about sharing a mouse with the good looking Stormkit. "Mark my words, I will never share a mouse with _you,_ ever," Stormkit spat and took off after Applekit.

Applekit had taken shelter under a big fern. Her head was on her paws and she was staring at the ground sadly. "Yes Stormkit, what do you want with me?" she asked, not even looking up.

"I want you to share a mouse with me," Stormkit said gently. "You won after all."

"Why would you want me," Applekit said, burying her head between her paws. "Foreverkit is good looking, nice, better for you."

Stormkit sighed and watched as her dappled pelt rippled in the sunlight. "Just this once," he tried again. "Please."

Applekit looked up. "Once." She rose to her paws and chose the mouse from the fresh kill pile and took it to Stormkit. They lay side by side and shared the mouse, Foreverkit glaring at them from the nursery.

"I'm going to pay for this later," Applekit said, a slight glint of humour in her tone. "So are you."

"It was worth it. I'm Foreverkit," he said, pulling a funny face by flattening his ears and sticking out his tongue.

Applekit _mrrow_ed in laughter. Just then, Sandcastle and Loveheart burst out of the nursery, gasping for breath.

Stormkit and Applekit rushed over. "What happened?"

"Windykit . . . farted," Sandcastle gulped.

"What about Rosekit," Applekit shrieked.

Stormkit rushed in to find Windykit running around, waving his tail wildly, giggling and yelling things like, Hehe, it smells like me in here now, I killed the fresh kill pile . . .

Rosekit was wearing a gas mask, made out of moss, and was waving more moss around to get the nostril-hair raising stench out.

Later, after the FlareFireService, or the FFS, had left, Stormkit snuggled into Windykit's soft, warm fur. Rosekit was on the other side of Windykit. The two kits worked like a clamp, holding Windykit in bed, so that he didn't go sleep-swimming in the dirt place again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I got a competition for you<strong>

**COMPETITION:  
><strong>**Choose a warrior name for Stormkit and Rosekit, the best one wins and I will use it as their name.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review and . . .**

**Hawktalon out **


	5. The Dream

**Can you guess what goes here? Yep review answers! Thanks guys, so many last chapter :D**

**Hi10000000: Great names**

**Pale-eye: I mixed up the names a bit, but I am using it**

**anon: I actually don't know what I'm looking for :D **

**Sunleaf13: May I pair Skinnykit with one of Loveheart's litter?**

**FortuneSmartiesEpicalicious: **  
><strong>1. I'm using a few of your names :D<strong>  
><strong>2. Read below<strong>  
><strong>3. Depends if she can like one of the three kits, I haven't made my mind up on Windykit yet. I'll have to ask Lunarwing, she'll know for sure<strong>  
><strong>4. I'll consider the names, they're pretty good<strong>

**On with the madness of FlareClan . . . What are you waiting for?**

* * *

><p>"Starstar," a voice hushed.<p>

"Huh. Go away ooga booga monster," Starstar said, not opening his eyes.

"Open your eyes mouse brain!" The voice was louder.

"Fine," Starstar huffed, opening his eyes to find himself on a bright green clearing. "I TELEPORTED!" Starstar screamed, while jumping through the grass.

"Stop in the name of StarClan," the voice commanded.

"Windykit?" Starstar stopped frolicking and cocked his head. "Is that you?"

"Aww," Windykit exclaimed, climbing out of his hiding place in the grass.

"What are we doing here?" Starstar asked.

"How is I supposed to know?" Windykit asked innocently.

"Are Rosekit and Stormkit here too?" Starstar mewed.

"Damn, you're smart today," Rosekit said, appearing out of the grass beside Windykit.

"Yep," Starstar grinned happily. "Now, why are we here?"

"I have a prophecy," Windykit said.

"You have a prophecy?" Rosekit snorted. "As if.

"Actually _I _do." A tom stepped from behind Windykit. He was tabby brown with yellow eyes. "The almighty storm, the peaceful rose, the insane windy one, will save the Clans from utter destruction."

"Utter?" Starstar asked.

"Cows have them," Windykit replied.

"COWS DO NOT HAVE UTTERS!" The tom screamed. He had a very high pitched voice.

"Then what do they have?" Windykit shot back.

"UDDERS!" The tom bellowed.

"Settle your petals," Rosekit said.

The cat took deep breaths and shrunk to half of his size. "Phew."

"What's your name?" Rosekit asked calmly.

The tom took a few more deep breaths. "Explosive-snot."

Windykit attempted to do Sandcastle's laugh-with-your-mouth-closed-laugh, but it failed and he snorted blobs of snot all over Explosive-snot.

Stormkit giggled. "Ironic."

"What's ironic mean?" Windykit said.

"Something that is not what it's supposed to be," Stormkit suggested.

"Like how my ironing board was wrinkly. Then I laughed at the irony. Then I laughed harder because irony has the word iron in it. How ironic," Explosive-snot said without taking a breath.

"Huh?" Windykit asked.

"Never mind," Explosive-snot replied.

"What are we doing here?" Starstar asked again.

"Explosive-snot gave up a prophecy, remember?" Rosekit explained to her slow father.

"Oh yeah," Starstar replied.

"How have you been lately, Explosive-snot?" Stormkit asked politely.

"Pretty good, apart from the fact that I sneezed and the Great Rock fell over. Now everyone hates me," Explosive-snot said sadly. "It's not my fault I was born with Runny Nose Syndrome. Some other old fruit had it too . . . oh yeah, Runningnose."

"But Runningnose was a ShadowClan cat," Rosekit said.

"Yeah? So? We're all one in StarClan," Explosive-snot said.

"Hey you know what?" Windykit asked Explosive-snot

"I'M EATING A POTATO!" Starstar screeched, frolicking like a little lamb in the long grass.

Explosive-snot shot a scared look at Rosekit. "_He _leads your Clan?"

"Yep," Rosekit and Stormkit said at the same time.

"Does he cause many battles?" Explosive-snot asked.

"Yeah, once he went into battle over an argument with Rockingstar. They were arguing who left the banana peel on the High Rock," Rosekit mewed.

"I wonder who that was." Explosive-snot stared into the distance, where Starstar had gallivanted into the sunset.

"Hey, wasn't a prophecy dream only meant to last a few seconds? Then you would make the clearing fade and the cat wake up. Then they would be all like, 'What just happened? Was that really a prophecy?'" Stormkit said.

"Wow," Explosive-snot said, snapping out of his trance. "You weren't supposed to know that."

"Yeah, we do," Rosekit said.

"I'm going to sue you now," Windykit said.

Explosive-snot looked horrified. "No!"

"Yes!" Windykit shouted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"ENOUGH!" Rosekit screamed.

"Can the clearing fade now? I like my beauty-sleep," Stormkit said.

"Beauty?" Rosekit asked, taken aback. "You look like Windykit's hairball when you get out of your nest."

"THE CLEARING IS NOW FADING!" Explosive-snot screamed. And sure enough, the clearing was actually fading.

"YIPPEE!" Windykit screeched, waking the entire StarClan population up.

That day, the three kits slept and slept. You know what else they did? Slept. Slept. Loveheart's litter slept over. The three didn't realize.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I don't have much to say here. I got the Last Hope yesterday :D <strong>

**Please review**

**~Hawktalon**

**P.S. May the fourth be with you :D**


	6. Discussing the Dream

**Review answers! Who could have possibly guessed!**

**Cinderleaf: Thanks for the review**

**Pale-eye: I loved the name Explosive-snot, so I used it! Many thanks to FortuneSmartiesEpacalicious for sending that awesome name in!**

**FortuneSmartiesEpacalicious: No problem :3**

**Sunleaf: Thanks**

**The Souless: I will keep writing, don't you worry about that**

**Hi10000000: Hehe, Rosetoes rhymes**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! They mean so much to me! Read on . . .**

* * *

><p>"Hey Stormkit," Windykit meowed.<p>

"Yah," Stormkit said, looking up from his drawing in the dirt outside the nursery.

"I'm bored," Windykit said, plonking his butt on Stormkit's drawing of a pretty cat. It wasn't very pretty; it actually looked more like a unicorn, but anyway . . .

"Go find something to do," Stormkit replied angrily, not happy about his drawing being squished.

"I found something to do. I'm annoying you." Windykit flicked his ears.

Stormkit exhaled. "Something other than annoying me."

Windykit's eyes brightened. "I know. I'll ask Starstar about what the prophecy means."

"Keep your voice down," Stormkit muttered.

"Why?" Windykit asked, raising his voice dramatically. "Don't we want everyone to know about the prophecy which may or may not involve us?"

Every cat stopped what they were doing and stared at the small white tom. "Now look what you've done," Stormkit hissed.

"What?" Windykit inquired.

Stormkit sighed and looked around the clearing to see every cat still staring at them. "Go back to what you were doing," he yelped. "Cheesecake, close your mouth. We don't need to see your half-chewed mouse."

Cheesecake closed his mouth with a snap. All the cats went back to what they were doing; now casting curious glances at the two kits.

Windykit bounced around the clearing, happily getting in the way of the huge warriors going about their daily routine. After he was almost trodden on by a warrior Stormkit didn't know, he came bouncing back.

"Hey Stormkit," Windykit jumped up and down in front of Stormkit unshaken by the close call with the warrior's paws. "Come with me to see Starstar."

"Why?" Stormkit wondered.

"To see if _he_ knows anything about the prophecy," Windykit replied with a nonchalant gleam in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, okay." Stormkit rose to his paws.

"How old are we again?" Windykit asked.

"Five moons and twenty-nine sunrises, why?"

"Okay, I forgot again," Windykit said, bounding ahead.

Stormkit halted. Five moons and twenty-nine sunrises! They were old enough to become apprentices the following day! Stormkit was filled with adrenaline. He put on a burst of speed, bolted past Windykit and brushed through the hanging grass which shaded Starstar's den.

"Starstar!" Stormkit panted.

"Stormkit!" Starstar said, excitedly mocking Stormkit's pant.

Stormkit took a deep breath and faced the white flecked black tom. "We are old enough to become apprentices tomorrow!"

Starstar brightened up. "Well, I have some planning to do, don't I?"

"Starstar!" Windykit burst through the hanging grass.

"Windykit!" Starstar mocked Windykit.

"Did you get that prophecy?" Windykit asked the FlareClan leader.

"_The almighty storm, the peaceful rose, the insane windy one, will save the Clans from utter destruction,"_ Starstar recited.

"Who could it be?" Windykit inquired.

"I have no idea," Starstar responded.

Stormkit sighed and ran a paw over his face. "_The almighty_ s_torm._ It's obviously me."

"_The peaceful rose._ That's plain to see that it's me," Starstar added.

Stormkit was about to cuff his leader's ear for being so stupid, when Windykit piped up, "No it's me. I'm _the peaceful rose_."

"No, it's me."

"Me." Windykit's fur bristled.

Stormkit hurled himself between the two toms. "Rosekit is _the peaceful rose_."

Starstar sat down hard. "But I love roses."

"Who is _the insane windy one_?" asked Windykit.

"That one _has_ to be me," Starstar declared.

"Starstar_, the insane windy one_, is Windykit." Stormkit hated to break the news to his father.

"I am _not_ insane," Windykit argued. "I am just different."

"Very different," Stormkit muttered.

Windykit glared at him, then something outside grabbed his attention. "Great StarClan! It's dark outside!"

"No way," Stormkit said sarcastically.

"Someone ate the sun!" Windykit looked disappointed. "I wanted to be the one who ate the sun first."

"You can eat the sun later, but you need to get back to the nursery. You're becoming apprentices tomorrow," Starstar said.

"Race you back," Windykit challenged, racing off without checking for Stormkit's reply.

Stormkit walked out of the den, leaving Starstar sitting in the dark den. "Get ready for the biggest challenge of your apprenticeship. Meeting the ooga booga monster."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! They're meeting the ooga booga monster! *several fangirls scream in terror*<strong>

**Anyway, slow update, I know. Too busy performing with Scouts. Today, one of my friends had a packet of Skittles and got bored so he was reading the ingredients. We were shocked to find they contained vegetable fat! So that launched us into an argument. In conclusion, VEGETABLES ARE FAT!**

**Bye  
>~Hawktalon~<br>**


	7. Out of the Nursery  for Good!

**Review answers!**

**LexiLopezi: I'll probably use Stupidface :P**

**Hannahmae99: More good work, right here!**

**Pale-eye: Like father, like son**

**FortuneSmartiesEpicalicious: I won't ever quit a story, it may just not be updated in forever**

**Guest: Heheh, I will use Failclaw :P**

**Hi10000000: Don't worry, we will never get mad at _anyone_ who doesn't review, so take it easy. And I love the sound of Mary-Sue :D**

**Foxstar - Leader of DemonFoxClan: He's got a cousin? I'll consult him about that one :3**

**Meta-If: Don't you worry about that, I have something _lovely_ planed for Onedirection *rubs hands together evilly***

**Secretive Wish: Hehehe, Windyair**

**Esper of Tropica: Yeah, Rosethorn was the name I originally had in my head . . . I may go with it. I don't really know for sure yet**

**iceflower of ThunderClan: You should see Applekit's warrior name. I made it in the middle of english class and couldn't stop laughing and no one knew what I was on about. Anyways, you should write a fanfic about Starkit because I'd read it and I'm sure a lot of others will too. And its weird because I _did_ name a leader Singstar XD**

**DahliaStarr: Thank you :D**

**Maplepaw46: Thanks :P**

**FoxleapFan1: Kitkatz are great. Hahah, his name would be Kitkit**

**Anyways, read on fellow authors! All my excuses will be found at the end!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up," Windykit yowled in his brother's ear.<p>

"Why?" Stormkit rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of a paw.

"We're becoming apprentices today," Windykit shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"It's apprentice time!" Applekit squealed from her nest.

"Yes!" Stormkit agreed happily. "I can't wait!"

"You'll be the best!" added Foreverkit. "You'll catch all the prey, scare all the warriors and" – she blinked slowly – "get all the she-cats."

Stormkit had to hold back a shudder, and looked over at Applekit who was smirking evilly. She knew Stormkit couldn't stand Foreverkit.

"I'm good with the battle moves," Stormkit said, trying desperately to change the subject.

Just then a loud shout interrupted the awkward tension in the nursery. "All cats old enough to catch their own tail, gather below my awesomeness for an epic Clan meeting," Starstar called from the main clearing.

"Let's go!" Windykit cried happily.

"Will you ever shut up?" Rosekit asked. "Or at least stop yelling so loud."

"Nope, never," Windykit yelled.

The three kits walked, bounded and bounced to where Starstar was sitting in the middle of the clearing. "Now, I have a very awesome and special ceremony to perform today."

"I do," Windykit interrupted.

"Shut up." Rosekit hit Windykit, sending him crashing into Stormkit. She would not let him ruin her first day as an apprentice.

Starstar ignored the kit's bickering and continued his wonderful and inspiring speech. "Now, Rosekit you have reached six moons of age and you are ready to clean out the elder's moss and slave for the older warriors. Oh I mean, be apprenticed. Rosekit from this day on, until you ever receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Potatofall, I believe you are ready to take on an apprentice."

"I am ready for an apprentice and I accept Rosepaw," Potatofall mewed.

"Okay, off you go," Windykit whispered. "The happy couple."

"Shut your face," Rosepaw shot back.

"Stormkit," Starstar interrupted the upcoming war between the two young cats. "I believe you are ready to become apprenticed. Stormkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Mountaindew."

A blue tom gasped and walked up to Starstar. "Are you sure?"

"Mountaindew, I believe you are ready for an apprentice," Starstar answered. "Pass all your awesomeness to this young apprentice."

"I will," Mountaindew promised, touching his nose to Stormpaw's head. Stormpaw licked his shoulder.

"Now, Windykit, from this day forward you will be called Windypaw. Your mentor will be . . ." his eyes scanned the crowd of cats. Most warriors had an apprentice, so that meant . . . "Your mentor will be _me_," he screamed happily.

"But, I'm related to you," Windypaw argued.

"So?" Starstar shrugged. "Is there even a rule?"

Windypaw looked around and mewed with a sheepish grin, "Not anymore. I threw the book off a cliff when I was small."

"You are small," Stormpaw commented. Windypaw raised a paw to cuff him.

"There is a book?" Starstar asked.

Windypaw flicked his ears and lowered the paw. "There _was_ a book."

Starstar looked to all the cats, yowled a few more reports and turned to the new apprentices and their mentors.

"Come on," sighed Mountaindew. "We still have to get there."

Starstar shushed the warrior. "Those apprentices don't know. It's a secret."

The three apprentices looked at their mad leader. "We're right here, you know," said Windypaw sweetly.

Starstar seemed shocked. "How long have you been there?"

Mountaindew glared at his leader and said sharply, "Let's go before I catch your madness."

"Everyone wants my madness," Starstar commented. "You're just jealous."

"Let's go meet the ooga booga monster!" said Potatofall gleefully. "I haven't visited him in ages!"

Stormpaw looked at the gray spotted tom. "You can't be serious. I mean, taking apprentices to meet a monster on the first day of their apprenticeship! Ridiculous!"

Starstar turned to face Stormpaw. "No, I'm completely serious."

Stormpaw's ears drew back and he walked lower to the ground, a sign that a cat is scared or nervous.

"Off we go!" Starstar said, leading the cats out of the camp.

Stormpaw looked at Rosepaw. "Here we go," she said. "Our first adventure as apprentices."

"One small step for FlareClan, one giant step for Windypaw," called Windypaw as he set foot outside the barrier.

Rosepaw rolled her eyes and followed her brothers out into the forest. "It's amazing!" she breathed.

The bright green leaves were a wonderful shade of green and the brown of the tree bark had an amazing tinge. In that moment, Rosepaw felt like she could do anything in the world. She might even be able to . . .

"Hurry up!" Potatofall yelled back.

"Coming!" This wasn't making a good first impression on her mentor. She hurried to catch up with Potatofall. He had turned back to fetch Rosepaw.

Soon they came to a steep hill and met Stormpaw, Windypaw and Mountaindew. After a few minutes of puffing and panting, they made it to the top, where Starstar was waiting in the shade of a huge protruding rock. "What took you so long?" he demanded.

Stormpaw collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Not everyone has a chairlift," Mountaindew shot at Starstar, and then walked over to his apprentice.

"What's that?" asked Windypaw. Being the energetic young cat he was Windypaw had climbed up the biggest rock on the hill.

"That," Starstar said as he bounded up to meet his apprentice, "is the other Clan's territories."

Windypaw looked around, for the first time in his life, lost for words.

Stormpaw clambered up beside him. "Why is that part of forest all black?"

"Because Stormpaw," Mountaindew explained. "That is FireClan. A fire swept through the land and burnt all the trees. They never again sprouted green leaves or fresh branches."

"That's horrible," Stormpaw gasped.

"I like green," called Rosepaw.

"Is that because Legopaw is green?" Windypaw teased down to Rosepaw.

A rock was launched at Windypaw's head.

"What is _that_?" Stormpaw asked, pointing with his tail.

"That is FloodClan territory," answered Starstar.

"But why . . ."

"It is filled with water because FloodClan cats swim everywhere they go. The trees have evolved so they can grow in water and let's just say that the cats evolved with the trees." Starstar said.

Stormpaw nodded, taking all of the information in.

"Over there is ForestClan," Starstar continued. "They're so boring that they live in a normal forest. Nothing special about it."

"What's special about FlareClan?" asked Stormpaw.

"You'll find out," Mountaindew said. "Very soon."

"Anyway, what was this about the ooga booga monster?" called Rosepaw.

"Oh yeah," Starstar remembered. "Let's go now."

Rosepaw rolled her eyes. Starstar could be so forgetful.

"Is that smoke?" Stormpaw called.

"Never you mind that," Starstar said quickly, jumping off the rock.

Stormpaw and Windypaw followed and the cats continued through the forest. Starstar lead them to a clearing and sat in a patch of sunlight. His fur sparkled like the night sky.

"Now, you are about to meet the ooga booga monster," Mountaindew said.

"What Starstar is about to tell you is very important and you must listen and obey everything he says," added Potatofall.

Starstar looked over at the apprentices, who had seated themselves at one side of the clearing. "Before I tell you anything, you must swear to absolute secrecy. No other Clan can know of this creature, lurking deep in our territory."

"I promise," said Stormpaw immediately. "I would never betray secrets to the rival Clans."

Rosepaw stepped forward, her whiskers twitching nervously. "I promise not to say anything of the ooga booga monster to anyone else."

There was a moment of silence before Windypaw spoke. "I, too, promise not to speak of this to any cat."

Starstar dipped his head in agreement. "Before we begin, do you have any questions?"

Rosepaw nodded. She'd had this particular question for moons now, always hanging over her head unanswered. But every time she tried to ask, her confidence failed and she improvised. Now she had a chance, a chance for her question to be answered. "Why is it called the ooga booga monster?"

Windypaw snorted and rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach with his paws and laughing so hard his head would have blown off if he hadn't stopped.

Mountaindew spoke up. "That's a great question Rosepaw. Its true species is not named the ooga booga monster."

"Then what is its species called?" Stormpaw inquired.

Starstar looked at Windypaw, then to Rosepaw. "The ooga booga monster is a dragon."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, I just had to bring dragons into this :3 I love dragons<strong>

**Anyways, I am SO sorry about the really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really slow update. Let's just say I met a guy, okay? For a while I was busy, then I lost all inspiration for all my fanfics so I took a break . . . a longerish break. I'll try to update my stories more often.**

**On the other hand, I hope you've all been well and that you've enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review, I love reading them. And please don't kill me because I didn't update for ages.**

**~Hawktalon~**


End file.
